


Antediluvian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [85]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antediluvian

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/26/1999 for the word [antediluvian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/26/antediluvian).
> 
> antediluvian  
> Of or relating to the period before the Biblical flood.  
> very old, old-fashioned, or out of date; antiquated;primitive: antediluvian ideas.
> 
> This was tough for me. Hope it's not too horrible.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Antediluvian

When they arrived at the crime scene, they all stopped and stared. Everything looked like it was straight out of the Bible from before the flood. 

“Ducky? You ever seen anything like this?” Gibbs questioned.

“Well it has a certain ring of an antediluvian society, I dare say, but that was way before even my time so I can't begin to guess what's going on here.” Ducky rambled.

Tony stared at the people who looked like they were closer to 500 years old or more rather than the normal 50 to 100 that is usually considered old by young people. “Are they really as old as they look?”

“Probably not. It’s probably make up, but I won’t know until I get them back to the lab.” Ducky commented.

“Get on with it.” Gibbs grumbled. He needed more answers than questions and right now he only had questions.

Turning to DiNozzo, Gibbs commanded. “DiNozzo, question the witnesses.”

“On it, boss.” Tony responded smartly.

Tony headed for the witnesses that the cops had rounded up. None of them had much useful information. None of the witnesses had any idea where the dead people came from like they just appeared overnight. Even though the scene was clearly painstakingly recreated, they had no knowledge of where it came from. No one even recognized the materials or any of the people.

Heading back to Gibbs, Tony reported the big fat nothing that he found out knowing it would make Gibbs even grumpier. “Alright, let’s get everything back to the lab for Abby. Maybe she can find something useful for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Erudite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7475883) is a direct sequel to this one if you'd like to go straight there instead of continuing in the dictionary.com order.


End file.
